Yakusoku
by roninmedia
Summary: Keitaro fails his first semester so Naru decides to go overseas for a semester so she and Keitaro can go to Tokyo University together as they promised.
1. Chapter 1: Memories from the Past

**Yakusoku**   
  
**Introduction**  


_"Make sure that you're not blooming when someone tells you to bloom, and that you're realizing your potential at your own will."  
- Megumi Hayashiraba_

  
  
Yakusoku is the Japanese word for promise and that is exactly what the story of Love Hina is about, a promise. And because of promise, it is the guiding point for one man's life. How seriously do we take promises in our lives, promises made between ourselves and others, the promises that we make to ourselves, the promises that lay shattered and broken around us and the promises that remain unfulfilled. But those promises that become reality are what promises are about, the road of dedication and adversity we take to make them come true.   
  
I have completed the entire series of associated Love Hina anime and manga, but I always wondered what if. The what if is the most important question in any fan fiction. An author always asks the question what if; it is the driving force behind this style of writing and life. There are so many possibilities that can occur in a great story; Ken Akamatsu has written the story through what he wants the answer to what if to be. But I what to take his story down a different road by asking, what if? The story seems to be writing itself, and I have no idea where it will go, how long the story will be (hopefully at least ten to fifteen chapters of the same length), or where Keitaro will finally be, but I'll do my best (Ganbarimasu!)! Besides I think it'll be fun to find out where this road finally ends.   
  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
All characters and story arcs of the Love Hina manga are property of Akamatsu Ken, and the associated publishing house.   
  
  
**Prologue:**   
This story is based completely on the manga. In most chapters, it is written from the perspective of the male protagonist, Urashima Keitaro. The sequence of events up to chapter eighty-five of volume ten in the manga have occurred. However, it is at chapter eighty-six that my story takes the road not taken in the original manga.   
  
To further recall the scene, this story begins around June 2000. After failing three times, Keitaro had finally been admitted to Tokyo University, but he missed my first semester because of a broken leg. Just as his leg heals and he is ready to return to school, summer vacation begins, once again delaying the start of his university career.   
  
Because Keitaro did not attend any classes during my first term due to the left leg fracture that he suffered during the Tokyo University, he was informed that he would have to repeat his first semester. It took him four years to get in, and with all the support Keitaro received from everyone, he feels responsible from further delaying the start of his university career and disappointing the residents of Hinata Sou.   
  
  
**Chapter One: Memories from the Past**   
  
This is no better than when I first arrived at Hinata Sou. I had done it again; I had lied to the residents of the dormitory about my position at Tokyo University. Here I was standing in the middle of downtown Kanagawa, dipping into my savings to buy rackets, shoes, school supplies, and dumplings to cover up the lies that were told about Tokyo University. Instead of confessing that I had failed my first term, to avoid the angst that it would cause, I had told them I had made many friends; I had joined the tennis team and was doing well in the classroom. I felt so guilty.   
  
I had finished all my purchases and had hoped to get home before I ran into any of the tenants at Hinata Sou. I had not gone a few feet outside the door of the sporting goods store before I had a familiar voice calling me.   
  
"Keitaro, why are you in such a hurry?"   
  
I glanced back to see Narusegawa and I began to get nervous. Before I had time to utter a response, it was as if she had read my mind and she had already discovered the reason behind my anxiety.   
  
She wagged her finger and said in a playful accusation, "Ahh...I get it now. You failed your first term, right?"   
  
My mind quickly raced, coming up with a response to that accusation, but then realizing that Narusegawa could not have possibly known that was exactly what occurred. Her guess was just a guess. My voiced stuttered as I vocalize my answer.   
  
"No, that's not it at all. I've been to classes and joined clubs and..."   
  
"Oh, I guess it's not too late then."   
  
Somehow I knew she didn't believe me, she knew the truth and she was waiting for me to admit. I had learned from the time I first came to Hinata Sou that I could not keep a lie for long, and most of all from Naru.   
  
"Na...Naru, forgive me...! I...I lied to everyone again." The desperation and pity in my voice was unmistakable.   
  
In a panicked voice, Naru said "Hey, okay, okay, just tell me what happened" because I had fallen to my knees and had wrapped myself around her waist in between my desperate pleas.   
  
…   
  
I told her I wasn't ready to go back and face the people that I had lied to. Naru and I decided to take a long walk back to Hinata, to let me clear out my thoughts. In earnest, I agreed to the idea that the walk would be good for me. The walk back was extremely uncomfortable as not a single word was exchanged, as I tried to understand the situation. Naru knew what I was going through and went along with the silence, but sensing my apprehension; she reached out her hand and held mine. Deep in my thoughts, the soft touch of her hand sent a feeling rushing through me, melting the tension that was inside. The tension inside me blended and melted with the soft embrace of her hand upon, like the amber ambience melting away into the blue sky with the sunset. I looked at Naru and smiled, my eyes telling her my feelings. And with a simple blush, she returned a smile.   
  
And then I looked around, realizing where we were. It was the same playground outside Hinata Sou that my journey to Tokyo University first began.   
  
...   
  
A young girl leaned over Liddo-kun and looked into his eyes.   
  
"Did you know...if two people who love one another can enter Tokyo University together, they will live happily ever after? So when we grow up, let's both go to Tokyo U."   
  
Then she pushed herself forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
...   
  
He had to catch her - but the moving truck was just going too fast. What was her name again? It was like all this memories of the past week, the details, were leaving along with her. "Don't go! Stop!"   
  
She gazed back at Kei, forlorn, her short brown hair whipping around her face. "Bye-bye Kei-kun. When we grow up, we must meet again at Tokyo U! Promise me ok!"   
  
Kei stumbled and fell, then clambered back up and resumed running... but it was too late. She was too far gone now. He stopped, and gazed at the truck as it disappeared into the mist.   
  
"I...   
  
...   
  
promise."   
  
That last word hung in the air like the sweet scent of the sakura blossoms. And there I stood alone, once again lost in my memories. Suddenly, I almost stumbled as I felt Naru pull my hand, leading me towards the sight of a Liddo-kun sitting beside a round pile of sand. The sandbox of seventeen years ago. I kneeled in the sandbox as I had so many years ago and around I looked, my mind lost, and I then saw Naru. There she was sitting in the sand box across from me, across the light of dusk and the swirling sakura blossoms around her, illuminating her already radiant face that had entranced me when she first confronted me with the weight of truth. My memories fluttered and mind shuffled back between the face I saw now, and the face of the promised girl.   
  
As the wind blew the sakuras around me, the sweet scent of the blossoms were enough to intoxicate me, and the I was overcome with the feeling of deja vu, finding myself in the same spot I was when I made the promise years ago, and hoping, dreaming that the girl across from me would be the promised girl.   
  
Naru reached out and grabbed my hands, caressing them, bringing me out of the trance. She reached out to my face, slowly sliding the glasses off my face. She then stood up, and began twirling amidst the snow of blossoms as she stared at the city of Hinata sprawled out below, the soft yellow glow of lights seeming to resemble tiny fireflies amid a cloud of black. The golden light of the full moon glinting off of the smoky blue waters of the Pacific Ocean and shining against the indigo sky. She drank the scene below, turning around to face me, placing my glasses on her face, the soft light of the full moon gave her face the ambience of a tenshi (angel) and then she smiled.   
  
"Keitaro, your dreams and promises are like the sakura blossoms. Even if the cherry blossoms go out of season, it can bloom again the year after; even if the blossoms seem beautiful now and all is well, the cherry tree could wither. It is akin to keeping that seed inside yourself. Just because things aren't going well, it doesn't mean you should give up; conversely you can't let up even when the flower inside you is blooming nicely, as unseen obstacles may lay ahead. It's alright to reflect on yourself, imagine what kind of cherry blossom, to make sure you're not blooming when someone tells you to bloom, and that you're realizing your potential at your own will. The effort is all that matters. So don't give up and keep trying! Promise me ok!"   
  
She then slowly took my glasses off, walking back, kneeling across from the spot in the sand across from where I sat fixated, and affectionately placing the glasses back on me. Then she pushed herself forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.   
  
At that time, the mist began forming on the earth like a soft blanket covering a tender child, the soft wind whispering through the trees, singing a sweet lullaby and the night sky twinkled with stars, each one like a diamond in the sky. It was the perfect night; I wished that Naru and I could always be together like this.   
  
"It's getting late, Keitaro. We should head back to Hinata Sou."   
  
Her sweet voice awakened from what was a seemingly a dream that I hoped would never end, and I saw only long auburn air flitter in the lullaby of the wind, moving away from me, getting smaller and smaller. It was like all this memories of the past, I stood doing nothing as the girl I loved walked away from me, disappearing into the mist. They were becoming reality before my eyes. I could not let myself repeat the mistakes. I stumbled to walk after her and then I dropped to my knees and I reached out, my hand reaching as if reaching for this dream to end, as she almost disappeared over the horizon.   
  
"Don't go! Stop!"   
  
She stopped and then gazed back at me, forlorn, her long auburn hair whipping around her face. "Keitaro, I can wait for you at Tokyo University, for a year or so..."   
  
Naru twirled around with her arms spread, soaking in the moment. A single cherry blossom floated from the heavens and landed into her outstretched palm. She then laughed, blowing the sakura gently from her hands, and it floated tenderly right into my open palm, cupping it and placing my closed fist to my heart. And with that she was gone, disappearing into the mist, just as the girl of my promises did.   
  
End of Chapter One   
  
  
**Notes:**   
This is my first dramatic story that I have even written. I have always written poetry that explores the human experience and essence, capturing it in a few lines. But this is my first story in which I intend to do the same thing. I hope I can reproduce the same quality in this story as I do in my published poems. Hopefully those who read this story enjoy it and I hope to receive feedback whether you like or dislike my story.   
  
I write this story, trying to keep the dates, details, and characters as true to the original creations of Akamatsu as possible. I also intend be describe accurately the Japanese culture on the portions of the story that include it, while also keeping as much of the original language as possible, not "Americanizing" the product, which should not be a problem for the fans of this series and any other Japanese media entertainment, and including quick reference for those "illiterate".   
  
The long response by Naru is actually a response given by Megumi Hayashibara during an interview given by her and Ken Akamatsu in a portion of the series of "Love Love Talk!" questions. This anwser was given during "Love Love Talk!" on September 13, 2000 at Koudansha celebrating over five million copies of issues of Love Hina sold. It was a response given to a question asked to Hayashibara about how she feels about the intro song to Love Hina, "Sakura Saku" and how it ties to Love Hina.   
  


_"The promise that was tied up in our hearts, even now, even now, I embrace it with all my might. There will be a day when I'll meet you and then (that promise) will be fulfilled. For that day, as I believe in it, I will be idling away."   
- Love Hina Trilogy Vol. 1 ~ Naru, Shinobu, Mitsune  
Track One - Yakusoku (Yui Horie)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Starts Now

**Yakusoku**   
  


_"Make sure that you're not blooming when someone tells you to bloom, and that you're realizing your potential at your own will."  
- Megumi Hayashiraba_

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**  
All characters and story arcs of the Love Hina manga are property of Akamatsu Ken, and the associated publishing house.   
  
  
**Chapter Two: The Beginning Starts Now**   
  
I drifted back into conscious, my hands clenched in fists and a cold sweat running down my face. Outside the bedroom, amidst the snow of sakura, morning light poured into my room. Opening my hands, I stared at what I held in my palm. A single cherry blossom just like the one in my promise. Taking a deep breath, I could still smell its sweet fragrance.   
  
Could it be that last night was not a dream? It was so surreal, the promise that we made, the chills that ran through my body as Naru said that she would wait for me at Tokyo University. Softly gracing where Naru kissed me, my right cheek, I remembered the soft lips, Narusegawa's that caressed my face last night, the tender kiss that awoke me to her feelings but yet left me in more confusion. Did she actually finally reveal herself me or once again, it is just a dream that will remain just that, a dream.   
  
And yet when she left, she left with a piece of me. Her forlorn gaze digging into my soul and disappearing into the mist, just as the girl of my promises did. But the single flower I hold in my hand, it is the one thing I remember most from last night, and here it lies in my palm. It is all I need to know that last night was not a dream.   
  
I placed my head on my knees, burying my face in my palms, trying to figure out what happened last night, trying to get a grasp of what happened last night but then a tsunami of guilt rushed over me as I remembered once again the lie that was told yesterday to the very people who were essentially my family about what happened. Yesterday, I had told the truth to Naru but the heavy burden of the lie still rested on my shoulders because I had told anyone else yet.   
  
...   
  
"That's what happened...I don't know what I'll do when they find out..."   
  
"...All you did was fail a term..."   
  
"Na...Naru...do...don't get ma...ad...huh?"   
  
"Just tell the truth, and no one will get mad."   
  
"But it took me four years to get in, and I received all that support from everybody...I feel responsible. And didn't we promise that we'd go to Toudai together? Naru, I'm so sorry... that I couldn't that promise..."   
  
"Well, I don't care about something like that."   
  
"Ah...I'd hope you even a little bit...Ah...that is Naru, I thought we're...you know, maybe getting slowly closer getting closer to each other.   
  
"Ah! Is it already getting late? We should head back to Hinata Sou."   
  
"...she wasn't even listening..."   
  
...   
  
"...listening...Keitaro, are you listening?"   
  
"Naru...what is it?"   
  
I turned around to see a Liddo-kun poking its head through the ceiling. It then retreated back through the hole and Naru appeared, hugging the stuffed animal tightly to her chest.   
  
"I want to talk to you about. Can I?"   
  
"Sure...Naru..."   
  
"It's about last night, Keitaro"   
  
My heart skipped a beat. Could it be that Naru felt the same way about last night? Could it be that Narusegawa was the girl from my past? If she were the girl from my past, it would be like destiny...I didn't make it into Tokyo University twice and I came to Hinata Sou only to meet her.   
  
"I'll be right down Keitaro"   
  
I then looked up only to have a clear, unimpeded view up Narusegawa's dress. The blood began rushing to my nostrils and I ran around the room for tissues to stop the thunderous Niagara falls of blood that I felt would run out of my nose at the sight that lay above me. As I held a large group of Kleenex to my nose, I heard a scream from Narusegawa as she slipped on the edge and fell through the hole.   
  
"NARU-SE-GAWA"   
  
I held the tissues to my nose with one hand, dropping them at the last moment to catch Narusegawa as she fell in my like an angel from heaven. I placed Naru softly on the ground, as she turning away from me, obviously in embarrassment. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I turned her around to face me. Our eyes met and a crimson tone rose to both of our faces. Time slowed down to a snails pace as our lips began to move closer, Naru in my embrace, as her eyes closed and her breath quickening, anticipating the spur of the moment passion.   
  
"Ouch... my glasses."   
  
I looked back at Naru, holding back a girlish giggle, her face still flushed with crimson. I turned away from Naru, staring at the ground, chiding myself, 'Damn, and I came so close.' I still cursed myself at the lost opportunity when I felt her lips once again on my tight cheek. As I felt her soft kiss, I heard her whisper to me softly, like a mother to her child at bedtime, "Tomorrow, it will be alright."   
  
The doors to my room opened as Su swung it open, flanked by Sara. Their yells attracted the rest of the residents of Hinta Sou like vultures to a fresh carcass.   
  
"Ahh-hah...I saw you two were kissing just now."   
  
"Kiss, kiss!"   
  
"No...it's not..."   
  
"What! The two were making out when you should be studying!"   
  
"Making out! No..."   
  
"Ura-shima! Your head is mine today!"   
  
...   
  
When everyone was at the dinner table, I stood up and stated that I had an importance announcement. Su stared at me with her mouth stuffed full of food, Motoko grabbed her katana as if expecting that she would need it, Kitsune's eyes widened and placed she placed her glass of sake down, and Shinobu had tears coming to her eyes as if expecting some like of statement that would made her cry. Only Naru and Sara remained their usual selves; Naru already knew what I was going to say, and Sara probably didn't care. I was nervous as all the faces stared at me.   
  
"Sorry, the truth is that I failed a term."   
  
I dropped to my knees, closed my eyes and prayed, expecting physical from any or all of the residents of Hinata. After a few moments, I opened my eyes to see the girls staring at me but not one of they had removed themselves from their places at the dinner table.   
  
"What's a failed term? Is it edible?"   
  
"Is that all, stupid? You stopped dinner for that?"   
  
"Sara, that's not nice. Sempai failed the term because he didn't go to Toudai because of the leg fracture."   
  
"Poor guy. His fracture took so long to heal. I feel sorry for him even though he is a weakling male."   
  
"Don't worry about it Keitaro. Drink up and all your worries will be washed away in sake."   
  
I sighed heavily, relieved at their reaction to my confession. It's not even a big deal to them at all. I sat down at the table, next to Naru. She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "I told you that if you told the truth, no one would get mad. It's not even a big deal to them."   
  
"Sorry. Naru, everyone for understanding and not getting angry at me. I haven't spoken to Aunt Haruka about my situation yet. I have to go to the tea shop and look for her.   
  
I stood up and excused myself from dinner. I bent over to give a Naru a quick peck on the cheek, catching her by surprise. She rubbed her cheek with her hand and held it there, as if covering something precious.   
  
...   
  
"Aunt Haruka, can I talk to you for a second?   
  
I told her everything about my situation. How I failed the first semester and how I covered it up. Little things, which I didn't want to say, slipped out during our conversation, like my relationship with Naru.   
  
"Keitaro... out here in the world, there are good lies... and there are bad lies. I told you this once before. When you first came to Hinata Sou, everyone said you were a pervert. But now, without a doubt, you have a place in the hearts of every resident, in fact, you have an important part of their lives. You don't have to hide anything from them anymore. They are no longer a group of strangers like when you first came here. You don't have to lie to them, Keitaro.   
  
So then...What do you want do next, Keitaro?"   
  
Haruka was leaning against the wall and sighing, wearing her drab apron and slacks, taking a puff of her ever present cigarette. One hand sat on her hip, the other held a cup of tea and she looked at me like she was deep in a Zen-like trance.   
  
I sipped on a mug of tea Haruka had made for me. I digested what Aunt Haruka said about my relationship with the others at the inn. It was true; everything had changed, not only for them but also for me. At the beginning I cared about them because it was my duty as manager to look after my tenants but now I care because I know each and everyone on a personal basis. I care because I want to. "Ummm...first, I have something I want to do."   
  
"Hmm..."   
  
"That's why...I want you to accept me once again to remain as kanrinin (resident manager). I'm sorry if I worried or disappointed you, Aunt Haruka."   
  
"...What ever pleases you then. I suppose you want to stay here and make up the failed term. I suppose also, you want to fulfill your promise with Narusegawa to enter Tokyo University together."   
  
"It's a wish I won't vocalize but as long as it's with her, I want it to come true. Whatever the time, my heart is here, with Naru. Therefore, I'm here. I'm looking for love. As long as it's the two of us, it'll change into gentle tears. We'll keep our promise and the dreams that I have will certainly come true.   
  
She reached back, with her cigarette in her hand and slapped me gently on my head.   
  
"Just call me Haruka. I knew you wouldn't give up on your promises. For fifteen years, you've been chasing a dream that everyone says is impossible, even your parents, even after all this, you chase another dream. We're two of a kind, you and me. Stubborn, prideful, but we make sure that we're not blooming when someone tells us to bloom, and that we're realizing our potential at our own will"   
  
Haruka towards back into the teashop stopping to look back at me, winking. She whispered to me, "Turn around. There's someone waiting for you." She chuckled and walked into the storeroom of the tea shop.   
  
I turned around in time to see Naru turning away from the slightly-ajar door of Haruka's teahouse. Did she hear what I had to say about her? Does she feel the same way? I walked towards the door to see Naru walking away.   
  
"Narusegawa! No...Narusegawa, I..."   
  
I grabbed her hand as she was walking down the steps of the teahouse. And pulled her into my embrace. Her hands covered her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek. I had nothing to say as she pulled my closer into a hug and placed her head on my shoulder as we sat on the steps on the teahouse.   
  
End of Chapter Two   
  
  
**Notes :**  
Six days, that's quite a long time between updates. I sure most of the readers on fanfiction.net are used to quick updates between chapters, like two or three days. I write as I go along with the story so I don't have multiple chapters lined up in a row like some authors. The six days is due to summer school (bleh!), trying to find a job (yay!), and simply not being on a computer in a few days (boo!). Its summer and I try to have fun in the sun especially since I live in Florida where summers really rock. I hope my story's quality is sufficient to compensate for the slow pace at which I write. Hopefully, I'll start pumping out chapters at a pace of one every two to three days.   
The little response giving by Keitaro when he was speaking to Aunt Haruka was from a translation of a song, "Be for you, Be for me." However, I'm not a native speaker so they might be off somewhat when I use them and when I check if the translation is 100% accurate which is very hard since many Japanese words have pun meanings. If anyone has a different translation for that part I used, feel free to point the mistakes. If you notice, I use quite a bit of song translations in my stories as I love the music from the Love Hina series. Music is generally my favorite part of any anime series and is one of my top priorities when thinking highly of a series.   
  


_ "In my heart that's dried up and thirsting;  
I took notice of it and suddenly stopped in my tracks.   
In the street where everyone is busy,   
I tried to walk a little more slowly.   
It's a wish I won't vocalize (but) as long as it's with you, I want it to come true.   
Sometimes I feel like I want to cry. I'll close my eyes and think of "try."   
However, you're here. I'm asking for love.   
Whatever the time, my heart is here, with you.   
Therefore, I'm here. I'm looking for love.   
As long as it's the two of us, it'll change into gentle tears.   
The dream will certainly come true."  
  
- Love Hina Again OST & Drama CD  
Track Thirty One - Be for you, Be for me ~ Keitaro & Naru Version (Yuji Ueda and Yui Horie)_


	3. Chapter 3: As Long as it Takes

**Yakusoku**   
  
**Introduction**  


_"Make sure that you're not blooming when someone tells you to bloom, and that you're realizing your potential at your own will."  
- Megumi Hayashiraba_

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
All characters and story arcs of the Love Hina manga are property of Akamatsu Ken, and the associated publishing house.   
  
  
**Chapter Three: Itsu Made Mo (As Long as it Takes)**   
  
  
"This...this is Hinata Sou"   
  
A young auburn haired girl in a robe walked down the silent hallways of Hinata Sou as the cool autumn wisped cherry blossoms down the hallway. The young girl was frail and her mother sent her here doctors had told her that it would be better for her to be near the sea because of her asthma and her mother knew someone named Urashima Hina that would take care of her. The frail girl wandered aimlessly through the inn, lost, her large brown eyes show her fear as she tried to find her friends through the snow of blossoms.   
  
"Kei-kun! Mu-chan! Where are you guys? Don't leave me all alone."   
  
The sound of a child's laughter echoed through the empty hallways. The young girl, stopped, her eyes roaming and her eyes searching to find out where the soft laughter came from. It came from the playground they'd visited so often before. Kei-kun and Na-chan sat in a large sandbox with a Liddo-kun patting the last clumps of sand on the pile. The toddler's eyes lit up in joy.   
  
"Kei-kun, Mu-chan, I found you guys. Kei...wah!"   
  
The girl fell to the floor on her face but she could still here the voices of Mu-chan and Kei-kun.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
"...Guess what Kei-kun? I heard from Na-chan's papa that...if two people who love one another can enter Tokyo University...they will live happily ever after."   
  
Mu-chan hugged her Liddo-kun tightly as she leaned over Liddo-kun and looked into his eyes. Then she pushed herself forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Kei-kun, let's both go to Tokyo University."   
  
Kei felt his face grow hot; then after touching his burning cheek stared at the blushing girl. Kei held out his pinky as well, and locked it with hers.   
  
"O...Ok!"   
  
The auburn haired girl found herself laying in a futon as Kei and Mu made their promise. She reached her tiny hand out, a soft stream of tears running down her face.   
  
"Wait...I'll go too...Mu-chan...Kei-kun...Can't you hear me? Kei-kun...Wait...I made Toudai too. Don't leave me out...wait...MU-CHAN! KEI-KUN!"   
  
A young boy held a girl's hand as they walked together into the flurry of blossoms. They stared into each other's eyes as they walked, their youthful laughter piercing the soft slumber of an autumn morning. And a young girl lay sick, watching the two disappear without her. .... "Keitaro...don't leave me!"   
  
I sat up in my bed with a gasp, a single tear formed at the edge of eye. Outside the bedroom, a flood of light filtered in through the flowers and the birds chirped quietly. I raised my hand to wipe away the tears when I noticed everyone staring at me. Realizing the outburst I had just made, I covered my mouth to stop any more embarrassing outbursts from streaming out. But it was too late; Su and Sara were standing over a body of a collapsed Shinobu, fanning her. Motoko just twitched her eyebrows, still in shock, and Kitsune held her hand to her chin, deep in more mischievous schemes of what to do with my recent outburst.   
  
"Are you feeling better, Na-chan?"   
  
"Mutsumi-san, what are you doing here?"   
  
I was still slightly weak so Mutsumi held me up in her arms and then gave me a kiss, without a split second of reluctance, Mutsumi closed in, pressing her lips to mine. Even though I was caught off guard by Mutsumi's frankness, I did not resist as her lips moved over mine and as soon we let go of each other's lips, we found ourselves surrounded by a small semi-circle of girls.   
  
Kitsune sat down next to me, her usually smiling self, her eyes open in one of those rare occasions. I knew she was up to something, sitting next to me this; it was generally uncomfortable like this. She smiled wryly as she spoke.   
  
"Hehe...I thought you liked Keitaro, you know, with that short little outburst but now it seems you may have competition with Mutsumi. Or maybe you've given up on Keitaro and concentrated on Mutsumi?"   
  
"Naru-sempai, you can't possibly entertain the thoughts of lust with our kanrinin, Keitaro? He is a klutz, a third year ronin, and there are very few redeeming qualities if any about him."   
  
"Oh, Motoko, than why did you fail the practice examination at you high school? That looks like you will be on the path that will make you a ronin just like Keitaro. Hehe...a warrior as a ronin, a ronin warrior! Keitaro would get a kick out of this if he knew."   
  
"Shhh...Su, I don't that to get around to Keitaro. That would be too embarrassing."   
  
I decided to get up and wash, but I stopped from throwing my blanket off my body when I realized I was wearing next to nothing under my blanket. I wore nothing but my birthday suit, my yellow sweater and red skirt were hanging on the back of my chair at my desk. I couldn't remember what happened last night except for the fact Keitaro and I sat together on the steps on the tea shop. My blood pressure began to rise as I thought of the possibilities of last night. Did we...did he...no, he doesn't have the backbone. I mean I would prefer if he gave me a kiss, an aishiteru (i love you) before taking me to bed. No, no, I can't be thinking like that.   
  
"Kitsune, Motoko, why am I near naked like this?"   
  
"Who knows, you tell us...Hmm...I wonder what were you and Keitaro doing out together last night? Finally expressing your feelings, huh, huh?"   
  
"Aww...Naru-chan beat me to it already?"   
  
"Mutsumi, Naru, don't let Kitsune fool both of you like that. You fell asleep last night and then it began to rain so Keitaro carried you back to the inn. We changed you out of your wet clothes so you would not contract pneumonia of the flu. Don't worry; we kept him out of the room while we changed you."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Gasp...Naru-sempai, you couldn't have honestly wished that you and Keitaro would do such things together? Could you...?"   
  
I sat quietly as like a pack of wolves surrounding a weakened prey, the rest of the girls sat quietly, their eyes wide anticipating a confession. Not now, not to them, I wouldn't be cornered for an answer like this. Before I could answer, Keitaro appeared in the door way. He stared at the semi circle that surrounded Mutsumi and me and saw that she still held me in her arms. Before I realized what I was doing, I was running towards Keitaro with nothing but a blanket covering my body.   
  
"Na...Na-ru...What are you doing dressed like that?"   
  
"Keitaro, just come with me. I need to talk to you about something."   
  
"Something...what something...is it about us?"   
  
I pulled his arm, his eyes turned, staring at the girls, mouthing what is going on, why is Naru dragging me down the stairs. I didn't hear any responses and when we go to the roof, we stopped because we didn't see any of the other girls around us so we could talk privately.   
  
"At first I just dragged you along to get away from the rest of the residents, but I really do need to talk to you about something, about us, where we are, where we will go."   
  
Looking up at the sky from atop the roof. The sunlight is bright and the sight of the sky I filled my body with energy. The morning dew still hung over the ground like a blanket. I took notice of the feelings in my heart that are dried up and thirsting; and suddenly stopped in my tracks. In the streets of Hinata below, where everyone is busy, where everyone is alive, I tried to walk a little more slowly.   
  
I felt his hands behind me on my shoulder, his hands gently massaging. I felt my breath shorten as his fingers twisted in cascading hair, his breath smelling my hair. His lips moved closed to my cheek and he whispered, "Aishiteru. You already know I feel about you. I'm just waiting for you to come out with your feelings."   
  
I wriggled my shoulders out of his grasp, walking towards the edge of the roof.   
  
"Keitaro...you know when we first made that promise that we would get into Tokyo University together. It took us so long for that to take the first step. But when you broke your leg at the freshman welcoming ceremony, I thought it was over. But then I thought long and hard about us. I realized then that I can't quit. How can I ever give up when the journey took so long? I've decided to take a semester off and go overseas so we can enter Tokyo University together like we promised. I said that I would wait for you, will you wait for me now?"   
  
"No matter where you are and what you're doing, I'm thinking about you. If the sky opened up for me, and the mountain disappeared, If the seas ran dry, turned to dust and the sun refused to rise I would still find my way, by the light I see in your eyes, the world I know fades away but you stay. Naru, you will always stay with me, in my heart, wherever you go. As long as it takes, I will be there for you, if you're there for me."   
  
I laughed in and ran into his arms. I gave him a hug with one hand, while with the other; I rearranged the clothespin to stop the blanket from falling down. 'As long as it takes, I will be there for you, if you're there for me.'   
  
"Yes, Keitaro, as long as it takes, I will be there for you, if you're there for me."   
  
I felt a cold draft over my body when I realized that the clothespin had come off the blanket and I was revealed to Keitaro in the glistening sun in all my glory. He stared at him, seeing him hold both hands to his nostrils as he backpedaled to get away, but instead went straight into Motoko who I guess was coming to practice her kendo. Before I could get my punishment in, Motoko had already sent him flying through Hinata, screaming my name the trail of blood streaming out, clearly marking his trajectory. Motoko then picked up the blanket that had fallen at my feet and handed it to me.   
  
"Naru-sempai, are you alright."   
  
"Yes...thank you Motoko."   
  
I stared at him as he flew, with a soft laugh.   
  
End of Chapter Three   
  
  
**Notes :**  
I was out of town this weekend. I had finished the chapter on Thursday but since we left the following day, I didn't have a chance or the time to upload the chapter. Even though I took a while to upload it, it's still the shortest of the chapters that I have written so far. Chapter four might take longer because I need to watch some anime and read some manga that I have been too lazy to look at so far.   
  
Just to let you guys know, it was a rather eventful weekend for me, between getting a hand smashed in the door and getting hit in the ribs during a baseball game with a fastball, I managed to get in good eating and barbecuing and a good view of fireworks. I hope everyone else out there had the same fun weekend without all the physical injuries like me. I'm fine, though my hand is still sore, who knows maybe some of Keitaro's immortality and healing ability is rubbing off on me and I'll be fine shortly. *laughs* I wish!   
  
Well, some more song lyrics placed in the chapter, as always. This time, for the first time so far, a song that isn't from Love Hina. This week, I placed the entire first verse from the song from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon sung by Coco Lee titled _"A Love Before Time"_ in one of Keitaro's replies near the end.   
  


_ **A Love Before Time**   
  
If the sky opened up for me   
and the mountains disappeared   
If the seas ran dry, turned to dust   
and the sun refused to rise   
I would still find my way   
by the light I see in your eyes   
The world I know fades away   
but you stay.   
  
  
- Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon - End title song (English version)   
Performed by Coco Lee _


End file.
